AWESOME RAP BATTLES SEASON 1 EPISODE 19
by FireSpeed
Summary: Lucario VS Mewtwo… VS Zoroark VS Shadow! Another 4 way rap battle! (Rated M just in case)


**Beat:Gangsta Violin Rap Instrumental (Deep/Smooth) by Tha Venom Musik **

* * *

**AWESOME RAP BATTLES! **

Lucario

VS

Mewtwo

**BEGIN! (Starts at 0:24)**

Mewtwo:Mewtwo is back from this fight and even stronger.  
In my battlefield, let's see who can survive longer.  
My brother is the creator, you'll be extinct when your eyes are scooped from my large spoon.  
Stop defeating the Regis and cut those thorns on your body you buffoon! **(Lucario moves his paw like he's ignoring him) **  
You have to evolve to yourself when you accept happiness and daytime?  
I can easily kick your pants off everywhere and anytime!  
Confide to me and I will break your promises just like your legs.  
A Pokemon does martial artist's? Well, that's nothing but a piece of wreck.

**(Starts at 0:50) **Lucario:You can't stop me because I know where you're rhymes are coming.  
Your younger brother is in charge? That's more sillier than your belly drumming. **(Mewtwo looked at his belly and gave Lucario an angry face) **  
Speaking of creepy, you look like a freaking woman!  
My Aura VS your Psycho Break? My move is more powerful in Japan!  
You're so uglier than the new form of yourself, I rather fight a ditto.  
So go ahead and kill me, your attack level is zero!  
Heck, your first move will leave you wondering how I win!  
No Mewtwo, the evaluation is about to begin.

**(Starts at 1:16) **Mewtwo:You got a Calm Mind, but you got a violent life orb.  
I should be the one in Brawl, you don't deserve the award.  
I'll Disable your Strength and a single Power-Up Punch will never leave you recover.  
Plus, I don't need my armor that you will suffer. **(Lucario sticks out his tongue) **  
I was actually created by science, you were trained on a mountain!  
You're stuck training with gym leaders and snorting cocaine.  
Your frustration caused your owner to run away!  
And half of the fan base thinks YOU'RE GAY!

**(Starts at 1:38) **Lucario:Are you forgetting one thing? You made the right choice in Brawl.  
Snorting cocaine? Your brain must be very small. **(Mewtwo makes a middle finger using 3 of his fingers) **  
I'll use Double Team on you and block your vein's.  
So get ready Mewtwo, you'll feel eternal pain!  
I got telepathy to humans, how can you even rap?  
Like Nostalgia Critic said **(NC:YOUR MOVIE IS A TOILET FULL OF CRAP!) **  
I also got the Aura, try to defeat that, Marvin Marvin and yet it is proven.  
By my power Lucarionite, HERE'S COMES MY EVOLUTION!

"Hold it!" said someone as the music stops.

"Huh?" said Lucario.

From out of the shadows comes Zoroark and starts making his hit.

**(Starts at 2:00) **Zoroark:Yo, Zoroark here to destroy these Generation over's.  
I will rip out your throats if you come any closer.  
Mewtwo, I would use CopyCat, but have no personalities. **(Mewtwo instead looks guilty)**  
If you are the sequel of Mew, then why you didn't showed up at Wii?  
Lucario, I'll pull down your pants and then burn them with my flamethrower! **(Lucario grabs his pants and pulls them up) **  
Your sensei's say you are fast, but I see your disses are getting slower.  
Every line you speak, I made both of you weaker by the toxic I spit!  
You maybe in Smash Bros. but I am truly the greatest hit!

Suddenly, a black hedgehog appeared by a teleportation power and started to make some fresh disses.

**(Starts at 2:28) **Shadow:Now I might not be a Pokemon, but I'm still gonna kick your Poke balls.  
Even JigglyPuff knows who doesn't care about Mewtwo and Lucario are in Brawl? **(Mewtwo and Lucario both flipped the bird) **  
And Zoroark. Really, Fake Tears? I thought you were an emo wolf! **(Zoroark draws his jaw open) **  
If your making a chaos and don't have a control, it's probably yours!  
I may be a faker, but at least I'm part of a successful friend.  
You can call this Game Over because this is the end. **(Shadow takes off his wrists) **  
I'm going to leave you dead with a panacea.  
The same pain that I have to deal with Maria.

**WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE! **

**AWE- (Force moving in the part of the title) SOME- RAP- BATTLES! **


End file.
